This New Life I Live (Life is Strange FanFic) NathanxOC
by Drawing-By-Day
Summary: When Hannah moves to the mysterious Arcadia Bay and begins to attend Blackwell, she soon realizes that nothing is as it seems...especially when she meets Nathan Prescott...let alone realizes what will happen in the foreseeable future. [NathanxOC]
1. Prologue

**Okay…so I've decided to make a new Life is Strange fanfiction…let's see how this turns out. Episode 5 was so sad… That fucking ending ruined my life... :(**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

" _You have been accepted to attend Blackwell Academy_."

Reading the text message on my phone over and over again was the only thing I could do. I could feel the neurons slow down their activity and my muscles tense up, as if they had all become dysfunctional.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" I began screaming at the top of my lungs. This was it. I could feel the excitement building up throughout my body.

I couldn't believe this was real. My fingers felt all tingly and my head was light-headed. This was what my life would be life now. I began laughing in pure happiness, not having the slightest care in the world. I put my phone down on my desk and I stared out of my window, the sun setting along the horizon of California.

"I'm moving Oregon," I muttered, a grin appearing on my face. "I'm moving to Arcadia Bay. I'm going to Blackwell Academy!"

* * *

The sound of the car engine ceasing to run caused me to open my eyes. I realized I slept the whole way from the airport to Arcadia Bay. The music I was listening to while in the car was probably the reason. Nevertheless, I took my headphones off and opened the car door. A rush of the typical autumn breeze breathed over my face, its warmth still detectable, but a hint of coolness was also found. I looked out towards the ocean and I couldn't help, but smile as I saw the vibrant orange sun along the horizon. Different warm colors spread across the town below me.

"Uh…Ma'am," called a voice behind me. I turned around and the man who drove me over here was holding my bag of belongings and a small luggage bag with all my clothes in it.

"Oh…yeah," I said, walking over to him and grabbing my bags. "Thanks for the ride."

"No worries," said he man, smiling. "Enjoy your time at Arcadia Bay."

"I will," I said cheerfully.

The man walked back into the car and started the car again, when he drove away, that is when I saw it.

I've seen the building itself many times in flyers and on many websites, but observing its many features with my own eyes was just mind-blowing. Blackwell Acadamy, with its red brickwork and many windows, was reflecting the orange glow from the sun, giving it surreal feeling. A few people were outside, talking to each other, sitting underneath the trees for shade.

With one deep breath, I began walking with my belongings towards the main building; one step closer to my future.

* * *

"Welcome to Blackwell Academy," greeted Principle Wells.

I was sitting on one of the chairs provided behind the principle's desk. He was briefly explaining to me all the rules of Blackwell, along with what the academy provided. I started to get butterflies in my stomach as I was nodding politely while he was talking, secretly wishing he would just hurry up a bit.

"So," continued Principle Wells, concluding his talk on the photography education provided here. "In another words, I hope you make the best out of your time here and I look forward hearing from your teachers on your progress."

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Here's your key to your dorm and you are free to go."

I received my key; Key 225, shook his hand and he dismissed me.

* * *

One my biggest flaws were how easily I could get lost. I almost was about to walk into the boys dorms when someone stopped me.

"Where are you going?" says the guy.

I looked over at the guy. He had somewhat messy hair and was wearing a geeky shirt.

"I really don't know," I admitted. "I just got here and I have no idea where I am."

"Oh," says the guy. "Well, you are about to walk into the boy' dormitories."

I look back to where I was going to go and, sure enough, a noticeable sign stated the following:

BOYS' DORMITORIES

I just chuckle to myself in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I say. "I tend to do stupid things like this."

"It's okay," reassures the guy. "It's your first time here, you're bound to make a mistake."

I laugh, looking at his eyes. They were an intense brown and dark. They looked so warm and kind. I suddenly shook my head, realizing I was staring at him.

"I'm Warren Graham, by the way," he introduced, a grin appearing on his face.

"I'm Hannah Emit," I said, smiling again.

"Well, Hannah," said Warren. "Welcome to Blackwell."

"Thanks," I responded. "So where are the girls' dorms?"

"Um…it's just a bit further down the courtyard and up the stairs," Warren says.

"Okay then," I say. "Thank you, Warren."

"You're welcome," he says, blushing a bit in the process.

I followed Warren's quick, yet strangely useful directions to the girls' dorms. There was something about him that I truly liked. I only just met him.

" _Something tells me we are going to get along well_ ," I thought.

A few people were talking in the hallway, but they seemed too occupied in their conversation to notice me, which was good in my eyes. I never wanted to attract any real attention to myself.

I look at the numbers on each of the doors until I spot a door with the number 225 on it; my room. I open it and I am greeted by a plain room with navy blue carpet.

"I guess this is my home for a while now," I mumbled to myself. "My furniture should be coming soon, anyway."

* * *

"Finally," I say, sighing in the process.

I step back from my now fully customized room and smile to myself.

"That wasn't that hard," I thought.

The still-shining sun shined its orange light through my window, giving an orange hue along my furniture. Exhausted, mentally and physically, I decided to close my sore eyes and disconnect myself from the world for a bit.

I always dreamed of becoming some professional photographer; every day after school looking forward to grabbing my camera and taking pictures around my neighbourhood. I was far from the best photographer, but that didn't mean I had a passion for it.

I always loved using digital cameras, but, like many other people, I've became very fond of the instant camera. The famous frames on the photos themselves and the unique atmosphere they gave to those photo was the reason why I fell in love with them.

With my true love of photos, I decided to take the next step and apply for the most awesome academy I could think of that provided photography lessons; Blackwell.

The sound of loud talking woke me up from my thoughts. I was surprised to see no sunlight anymore. Instead, it was completely dark outside, the stars twinkling like they always did.

I hear the loud people outside of my room again, hearing a female and male's voice echo through the hallway.

"Can't they quiet down?" I thought, frustration taking over my emotions.

The talking got louder; the idiots were coming closer to where my room is. Without any more hesitation, I climbed out of my bed and walked towards my door. Opening it, I first noticed the girl, recognizing her as one of the girls who were talking in the hallway while I was about to find my room. She had short blondish hair and looked seemingly rich. Then I looked at the guy. He was wearing a red jacket that seemed to be an icon for him. His hair was neat, with a little piece of hair going over his forehead. He probably was rich as well. They were both the 'richy-bitchy' type.

They both noticed me and stop talking. When the guy looks at me, I couldn't help but stare at his blue eyes. The way they looked at me gave me an electric shiver down my spine, but not in a way where it would be uncomfortable. The guy noticed me staring and looked fairly irritated.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" asked the guy; immediately hostile.

I was shocked by his sudden aggressiveness, but I dismissed it.

"I thought boys weren't allowed to be in the girls' dorms," I said.

Both the guy and girl scoffed, causing me to become confused.

"I'm guessing I am wrong," I say, looking between the two.

"You think anyone actually follows to those rules?" said the guy, clenching his fist for a split second.

"Well….I thought at least some people would," I explained.

"Yeah…the fucking nerds of this school, but not the rest of us," says Victoria, looking at me with what I was debating was either disgust or curiosity.

"You're that new girl," said the girl, crossing her arms. "Hannah, right?"

"Y-Yeah," I said. "How do you know?"

"Does it matter?" asked the girl.

"No," I said quickly, annoyed by her tone. "What are your names?"

"I'm Victoria Chase and this is Nathan Prescott." She pointed to the guy. I didn't dare look at his eyes again; I wanted to at least make some new friends here and aggravating someone I just met seemed a very stupid idea.

"Anyway," said Victoria. "Let's go Nathan. I'm sure this girl, Hannah, wants her sleep."

She began walking away, but Nathan remained where he is, staring at me. His gaze, at first seemed threatening, but they were just staring at me and nothing more.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, causing him to snap out of his trance.

Nathan gave me a dirty-look and began walking away as well.

"Enjoy your time in Blackwell," he said, almost sarcastically.

I sighed in confusion and relief as I walked back into my room. I could finally get some more of that wonderful sleep, falling through my endless dreams. While I climbed back in my bed, I began thinking about this day, recounting the events that happened.

I felt like Warren and I were going to be great friends, but I also felt like I perhaps made two new friends.

" _Then again_ ," I thought. " _They weren't really the kindest people that talked to me_."

My thoughts then lingered around that strange, mysterious boy; Nathan Prescott. He, at first glance, looked as though he wanted to hurt me, but when I really observed him, he looked less threatening than he probably felt like he was. I just hoped I was on his good side, if he had one.

I closed my eyes once again and let my subconscious take control of my body and soon I was cut off from my room in Blackwell Academy and back into my world of dreams.

I guessed this new life at Blackwell was going to be interesting…

* * *

 **Good. I have finally finished this first chapter. The next chapter will come soon, but I have exams soon, so we might just have to wait and see. Thank you for reading anyways and I'll see you soon.**

 **Also, give me a review if you liked this. Thanks.**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


	2. October 7th (Part 1)

**Okay….so sorry for the wait, but here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. Also, just so you know, Nathan will not really be in this chapter, but instead it will focus more on the first few events of Episode 1. That's it….**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm – that damn thing – and I sit up from my bed. It was 7:00 and I was feeling as sleepy as ever. Feeling my blanket around me, providing me consuming warmth, I almost was tempted to fall back down on my pillow and sleep for the rest of the day, but now wasn't the time for that.

I was at Blackwell for about 5 weeks and it was truly amazing to be a student of the academy, but the homework was killing me. I seemingly wasn't the only one who was struggling a bit. Regardless of that, I was determined to do my absolute best.

I reluctantly slid out of my bed, the warmth I was feeling leaving my body at once. I slowly stood up a bit too fast, which resulted in immediately falling to the ground again.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, grasping my bedsheets for support as I slowly stood up again.

Finally regaining my balance, I stretched my legs and arms, yawning in the process. Finally, I get my shower supplies and walk out of my room.

* * *

Walking in the shower rooms, I immediately notice Kate brushing her teeth. She looked like she had the worst sleep of her life, not to mention the frown she had on her face. I only really talked to her a few times, but I wished I could've become closes friends with her, especially seeing her in a state like she is now. She was a religious person and she seemed the high-achieving girl, but deep down, she looked like she was hurt….scarred.

"Hey Kate," I said, smiling.

She looked at me, a hint of fear in her eyes, before she softened and the fear presented in her vanished.

"Hey Hannah," she said, her small frown remaining on her face.

"How are you feeling?" I said, immediately regretting it.

She just looked at me, her eyes staring.

I heard rumors that she went to one of the parties held here a few days ago and how she was making out with any boy that was close to her. If that wasn't bad enough, someone decided to take a video of her in the process of doing those things and posted it online. Not only didn't I believe that she would do this purposefully, but she was getting treated in a way that she didn't deserve; the name calling and harassing never ending. She looked as if she was on the edge.

"I feel okay for now," she said. "Sorry, but I really don't feel like talking right now."

"It's okay," I said, smiling. I got no smile in return.

"I think I'll take a shower now," I quickly said, a lousy attempt to avoid the awkwardness that could've followed.

* * *

Walking back to my room, I got some random clothes from my wardrobe. I was sure there was something that could have suited me – A simple white shirt with a black swirling symbol on it, your typical blue jeans and a grey jacket. I quickly walk to my bedside table and grab my bag with all my textbooks in it and my phone. With my clothes on, I walked out of the door, only to whack my face into another person's.

"Ow!" the person yelled. "What the hell?"

Rubbing my head, the pain throbbing across it, I look at who this person was. Of course…Victoria.

"Watch where you are going, Hannah," she said, glaring at me.

"It was an accident," I responded. "I'm sorry."

"You better be," she said. ""If I get a fucking bruise, you're dead."

"Okay then," I say, rolling my eyes.

She just scowled before walking away. Wonderful. The first time I met her, she was okay, but the more I bumped into her, this time _literally_ , the more she seemed to hate me. Just when I thought all that drama teens tend to make wouldn't exist in a place like Blackwell. I was wrong.

I continued on with my walk, taking out my phone and looking at the time, 7:45 on it. That gave me one hour and fifteen minutes before classes start. I had photography first with my photography teacher, Mr. Jefferson.

Seriously though, many people thought he was attractive. I, on the other hand, didn't think he was attractive one bit. He did seem to know what he was talking about; cameras and all, but something about him made me…shiver.

Opening the doors that was the exit for the dorms, I began walking down to the courtyard, hoping something or someone would distract me while time adds an hour and fifteen minutes to its collection.

"Hannah," says a voice suddenly as I open the doors to the courtyard outside of the Prescott Dormitories.

I turn to the direction of the voice and see Warren on his phone, looking as though he was playing a game. We began talking a lot more after our first encounter and eventually became friends…I guess.

"How are you doing?" he said, looking up from his phone.

"Wonderful," I say, wondering if I was being sarcastic. "How about you?"

"Fairly well," replied Warren, smiling. "I got a good mark on this quick test we did for science."

"That's awesome," I respond. How typical of him, obviously being one of the best students when it came to science. "Awesome job."

"Thanks," he said.

We began a conversation on a few old movies he saw a few nights ago and some random science topics and, all according to my plan, the bell eventually rang, indicating the first class.

"Well," I began. "I guess that's the bell. It was nice talking to you, Warren."

Warren looked at me and just smiled.

"See you soon," he said, beginning to walk away, grinning like his usual dorky self.

"Bye," I responded, waving.

I, as well, began walking towards my first class in the hallway of lockers. While walking, I caught a glimpse of that same red jacket that I always saw in the corner of my eyes. Nathan Prescott was just around the corner of the lockers, his gaze suddenly on me. I tried to look away from him, but his stared was just too intense for me to do anything but continue to stare back.

He looked slightly distressed and alert, but he looked like that all the other previous times I saw him. He finally looked away from me and walked past me, giving me no further acknowledgment. I quickly glanced behind me and saw him disappear behind another corner.

" _He seems to be up to something_ ," I thought, continuing to walk towards my class.

* * *

Sitting on my chair behind my table, I put my bag with all my textbooks under the table and waited patiently as a few more students in my class walked in. I saw a girl with short, brown hair suddenly walk in the classroom. She glanced at me, the faint dark rings under her eyes providing evidence for a lack of sleep. Her name was Max Caulfield and she was like your typical hipster. Her love for analog cameras is what motivated me to talk to her every once in a while. As far as I could remember, she became very excited when we began talking about the topic. Despite what we had in common, both of our shy attributes is what prevented us from becoming close friends. It would have been nice to have close friends, yet the only person in this place that I could label as my friend would be Warren.

Max sits behind the table at the back of the classroom. She begins putting her notebook, instant camera, pencil case and whatever else she had in that bag of hers on her table.

I stopped observing her when I heard a familiar voice enter the classroom.

"Good morning, students," Mr. Jefferson said, having that same smile he always seemed to have.

Victoria soon entered the class as well and sat at her desk. She as well glanced in my direction, a hint of hostility in her expression – she was still pissed at me for bumping into her.

"Okay," began Mr. Jefferson. "I'm sure all of you _enjoyed_ that homework I assigned to you, so I see no reason not expect it from each of you."

" _Shit_ ," I thought.

I forgot all about the essay we were supposed to hand to him about the 'impact of black and white photographs in comparison to color'. I usually did my work, but I guess I was having one of those lazy moments. I looked over at the opposite side of the classroom and noticed Victoria (of course) was the first to quickly give hers to him. He politely accepts it, along with the other students. I tried to avoid looking at him, but he noticed me regardless, crossing his arms.

"Your essay, Hannah?" he requested.

"Uh…I forgot," I admitted.

"That's not good," he says, leaning on one of the desks in the middle. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit disappointed, but nevertheless, you usually are always submitting your work by the due date, so I'll let you off."

I sigh quietly in relief, scratching the back of my hand.

Mr. Jefferson looked away from me and began his lecture.

Opening my bag and getting out a notebook and a pen, I began writing down quick notes relating to Mr. Jefferson's lecture. After a good twenty minutes of attentive listening, I had written about half a page of notes.

I decided to take a very quick break from listening and writing by looking at the other students in the class. Victoria was gazing at Mr. Jefferson like he was some god or something, along with a few other students, Kate, who was behind me, looked like she was as sad an lonely as ever, and Max was staring straight ahead of her, as if she was daydreaming. Her eyes were blank, staring at nothing and in a world of her own.

I looked at Mr. Jefferson again, attempting to regain concentration on what he was talking about. His words seemed to be slurred and slow, as well as anyone else who was around me. My head began throbbing, pain surging through it, causing me to grasp it and gasp.

" _What the hell is happening_?" I asked myself in my thoughts. My bones seemed weak and dysfunctional, not to mention painful, and at once and I opened my eyes, the sound of wind screaming as it passed my ears. Thunder and flashes of lightning were all around me like fireworks.

I was at the edge of a forest, or at least at the edge of a cliff. It was dark and windy, leaves and sticks flying through the air, threatening to scrap my skin off.

I continued observing my surroundings and a gap through the trees that lead to a small open space. I walked towards it and decided to peep through the trees. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped…

A huge column of air; a tornado, was raging extremely close to a small town along the shore.

"Wait," I said, fear slowly creeping into my mind as I watched it race towards the 'inferior' town. "Is that Arcadia Bay? _Arcadia Bay_?"

"WHAT? HOW?" I yelled in shock.

One moment I was in photography class, attempting to play my attention, but now I'm watching a monstrous tornado slowly decide Arcadia's fate.

I cover my mouth in horror as I see the closest buildings of the town being swallowed by the storm. I step back and look to my right. I suddenly saw a light house, its light still glowing brightly despite the destruction of the storm. I looked at the base of the lighthouse and saw a figure standing, watching the events unfold. The person looked as shocked as I was.

I needed to get to her and the lighthouse. I kept walking slowly towards the person, hoping for them to give me a clear explanation to all of this insanity. When I got close to person, I noticed that short, brown hair and blue eyes; Max.

"MAX!" I called out to her.

She didn't seem to hear and continue to watch hopelessly as the town we were both in was slowly behind erased from the surface of Earth.

Suddenly, the sound of an object colliding with another object could be heard. A bot slammed into the seemingly innocent lighthouse, causing it to begin to crack and collapse.

" _Oh no_ ," I thought, my mind still failing to absorb all that I am experiencing right now.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping some sigh of response would come from Max, but it was too late.

The top half of the light house landed on top of where Max was standing, crushing her in the process. My lungs turn into stone as I attempted to suck in at least some air.

I shook my head violently in disbelief, my hair whipping my face. This couldn't be real, right? It couldn't be. I suddenly see my vision become blurry and everything slowly fades away, turning white. I woke up, gasping in the process.

I was back in class, Mr. Jefferson still going through his lecture. Everyone was acting normal, like that bizarre event never just happened and everything was normal, everyone except Max Caulfield. Her eyes were wide and her face was horror-struck.

" _Did that dream really happe_ n?" I asked her in my head.

She looked at me suddenly as if she could hear my thoughts. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I looked away.

* * *

 **Okay! This is just the first part of the first day. If you haven't guessed already, this whole story will be going through the days of the game from Episode 1 to 5. I hope you liked reading this first part and please give me a review if you did.**

 **Sorry again for not updating this book for a while…I guess things like exams should be a higher priority.**

 **Anyway, thanks again and I will update sooner or later…**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


	3. October 7th (Part 2)

**Hello. I don't really have much to say, so let's get straight to it. Thank you for reading and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

My heart was pounding and I felt sick in the stomach, and listening to Mr. Jefferson's lecture wasn't helping. I looked at the time on my phone, noticing it read 9:50 a.m.

Five more minutes until the class was over.

I continued to stare at the time on my phone, hoping time could just go a bit faster.

I suddenly heard a flash from a camera, turning my head to the source of the sound. Max just took a selfie with her instant camera, the processed photo coming out from the bottom.

"Shh…shh…shh," said Mr. Jefferson suddenly to the class. Max's camera seemed to have caught his attention.

"I believe Max has taken what you kids call a "selfie"… a dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition…"

I looked over at Max, noticing she seemed surprised and thinking, as if she was contemplating something. It seemed like she knew something we didn't.

Mr. Jefferson began talking a bit over the topic of self-portraits, but he focused on Max once again.

"…Can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?" He asked.

"The Daguerreian Process," answered Max, saying it as if she knew it word by word. "Invented by a French painter named…Louis Daguerre. Around 1830."

Mr. Jefferson looked very pleased with Max.

"Someone has been reading as well as posing," he said, smiling. "Nice work, Max."

He then continued his class, when at once, the bell rang.

* * *

I walked out of the classroom, still trying to process the previous events.

" _Did that really happen_?" I asked myself in my thoughts. " _That dream was so vivid_."

I saw people talking to each other while I walked down the hallway. Everyone seemed to be having their usual and ordinary day, yet I instead had a dream of a storm destroying Arcadia Bay.

I felt someone walk past me, that same brown hair go past me. Max walked, almost ran, towards the girl's bathroom on the other side of the hallway, seeming to be in a panic mode.

"Max," I called. She didn't respond, continuing to walk to her destination like I didn't exist.

" _Maybe she just really needs to use the bathroom_ ," I thought.

I watched as she walked into the bathroom room, hastily closing the door behind her. Shrugging, I began walking away when I suddenly saw a distressed person, walking towards the girls bathroom as well. Him.

"Why is Nathan walking into the girls bathroom?" I question myself, almost amused.

Engulfed in curiosity, my legs began walking closer towards the bathroom. My curiosity only strengthened when I saw a blue-haired girl walk inside the bathroom as well, having almost the same expression Nathan had on his face.

Upon walking closer to the door, I suddenly hear a two people arguing; Nathan and Max or that blue-haired girl:

" _I got nothing for you."_

" _Wrong. You got hella cash."_

"Hella?" I thought. I hadn't heard that word for a while.

" _That's my family, not me."_

" _Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid."_

I could sense that the conversation in that bathroom was going to only get more intense.

" _I know you have been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here. I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now."_

" _Leave them out of this, bitch."_

" _I can tell everybody is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself."_

" _You don't know who the fuck I am or who you are messing around with."_

" _Where did you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!"_

A trickle of panic seeped into my thoughts. What is she referring to? Is Nathan holding something dangerous? A knife? A gun?

" _Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me."_

" _You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs-"_

" _No one would even miss your punk ass, would they?"_

" _Get that gun away from me, psycho!"_

That's when I hear it. A gunshot rings through my ears, echoing throughout my body. I froze in absolute fear. Before I barged into the bathroom to see whatever happened, I noticed my vision was once again becoming blurry and everything was slowing down, random patches of colors filtering my vision. The sound of the gunshot I heard only moments before suddenly reversed, as if someone pressed the rewind button on a device, and was instead replaced by the sound of a blasting fire alarm.

My eye vision began failing and soon I couldn't see anything, only to return, but instead of in front of the girls bathroom door, listening to a heated convocation rather than actually stepping in, I was laying on my bed, wearing earphones while the midday sun shone through my window.

"W-What the….." I gasped, taking out my earphones at once. "What the _actual_ fuck?"

So much had happened, yet it wasn't even afternoon yet. I burst out of my room, perplexed and scared, only to receive confused glances rom a few people in the dorm hallway.

" _Doesn't anyone realize someone has been shot_?" I thought.

I continued making my way out of the dormitories, expecting ambulances, police or something to say the least, but all I saw were people sitting outside, relaxing.

"What the hell is _going_ on?" I whispered. "No one even realizes someone has been murdered. It's like…it never happened."

I walked towards the carpark, seeing Warren lean against his car.

Without another moment of hesitation, I ran towards him. He looked at me; surprised, probably because no girl has ever ran towards him so desperately before.

"Warren!" I called.

"Hannah?" he said. "What's wrong?"

"Have you…" I paused. "Uh..."

"Have I…what?" responded Warren, having an expression which was confused as ever.

"Have…um…"

I realized how stupid I would've sounded if I told him what had just happened to me, but I'm sure he would believe me.

"Has anyone been shot?" I said.

Warren looked even more confused.

"Uh…no?" he replied. It was more of a question than a statement. "What do you mean 'shot'?"

"I mean has anyone in Blackwell been shot and killed recently, like _really_ recently?"

"Not that I am aware of," he said. "A-Are you feeling okay? You are very pale."

He seemed concerned and that made me smile slightly. But then that smile dropped.

"I don't know," I answered. "Shit has been happening and I have no idea what is going on."

"What's happened? Did you see someone get shot by a gun?" Warren asked.

I decided to just lie and sort this out by myself. I felt like Warren really didn't need my weird problems in his life right now.

"N-No. I'm probably just imagining things. Nothing too serious."

I tried to quickly change the subject.

"So," I began. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just waiting for Max," answered Warren, noticing the sudden change of subject. "She's going to give back my USB."

At the mention of Max, I widen my eyes slightly and nod.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I respond quickly.

"Okay then," Warren said, seeming unconvinced, but brushing it aside nonetheless. "If you need someone to talk to or something, I'm always here."

"I know that," I said, smiling. "Thanks Warren."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling as well. "Bye."

"Bye."

I turn around back towards the dormitories, only to bump into another person.

I look up, half-expecting it to be Victoria once again, only to see Max.

"Ow," we both said, rubbing our heads.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's fine," said Max.

At once, a voice in my head almost made me burst out if she had that same dream of the tornado as well and if she saw either Nathan or that blue-haired girl get shot, but I retained enough self-control to stop myself.

I begin walking again, away from Max and Warren, moving strands of my hair behind my ear.

"What is with Arcadia Bay?" I asked myself.

* * *

Another bell rang, indicating the next class, but I decided I wasn't going. Too much happened, and I couldn't think of anything worse than combining what ever happened previously today with more homework and knowledge. I if I were to get in trouble, I would just say I felt extremely sick.

I just sighed as I sat underneath a tree outside, breathing in the fresh air surrounding me. The sight of the sunlight and the sky made me exhale slowly, closing my eyes while absorbing the relaxation I was receiving.

"What a day," I whispered to myself.

I opened my eyes, seeing a figure sitting on a bench alone. He was holding a digital camera, focused on whatever it displayed on the small screen. Of course – Nathan.

I chuckled a bit when I got a idea of walking towards him and having a conversation.

" _Well_ ," I thought. " _I have nothing else to do_."

I stood up and began walking over to him, a portion of my mind begging my feet to stop and turn around. I was only a few steps away from him and he didn't even notice I was there.

"Hey Nathan," I said, making him jump and glare at me.

"Jesus Christ, Hannah!" He scowled, putting his camera aside. "What the fuck do you want?"

I would expect anything less from the typical Nathan Prescott.

"Nothing," I said, smiling. "I'm just a bit lonely and I saw you, so…"

Nathan crossed his arms, not breaking his gaze away from me.

"Don't you some shitty class to go to or something?" he asked.

"I'm not in the mood for it," I replied.

"And you think I am in the mood to talk to you?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you?" I said sarcastically. "Everyone _loves_ talking to me."

I decided to sit down on the opposite bench from him, causing him to look at me like I just did one of the most offensive things in all of humanity's history.

"What gives you the fucking right to sit on that bench across from me?" he spat.

I just became silent. That is when my memories flashed before me, causing me to remember that incident in the bathroom. I suddenly shudder in fear. I completely forgot about that. Nathan probably was the one with the gun, pointing it at that girl.

I focus back to reality, watching him glare at me with fury.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He said.

"I'm…I'm sorry," I said, beginning to stand up. I didn't want him to point that gun at me. Maybe he had it in his pocket right now. Nathan looked surprised at my sudden change in emotion. "I'll go. Sorry to bother you."

When I begin walking slowly away from him, my feet skip a step and I fall over, slamming my head hard on the ground. Shock maked my body freeze up; my muscles tensed, then the pain came.

"Ow," I gasped. "Fuck."

I tried to lift up my head, when I felt liquid running down my cheeks. Red spots soon appeared on the floor underneath me. Blood.

The pain became excruciating and tears flowed out from my eyes. Everything around me formed into blurs. I couldn't even think straight due to the pain. I must have hit my head hard.

Suddenly, hands grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me up onto the bench. I looked down and saw the hands had red sleeves around it.

"Nathan?" I mumbled; my speech was slurred.

"Oh shit, shit…" I heard the person say. "It's going to be okay. I'll go get help."

I must've been bleeding a lot because Nathan, from what I could see, looked more panicked than I could imagine from him.

"I-It's okay," I managed to mutter, wiping away the tears from my eyes. "I'm fine."

" _Okay_?" Nathan exclaimed. "You're fucking bleeding a _lot_ from the head."

"I'm fine," I repeated, looking directly at him.

At once, something cold lightly touched my skin. Then it happened again. And again. I look up and see white flakes of snow fall from the sky.

"Snow?" I said. "Why is it snowing? It's like autumn."

"I-I don't know," responded Nathan.

Everything suddenly faded to black, Nathan's voice echoing through my thoughts.

* * *

I heard screaming in the background of my thoughts, the sound terrifying to listen to. It stopped as fast as it started. The sound of wind gushing along with the cracks of thunder around me made me 'open' my eyes, seeing that horrid tornado once again. I saw Max once again near the lighthouse, staring at the storm, only this time she was with someone else. That blue-haired girl.

"Hey!" I yelled, only no sound escaped from my lips.

Suddenly I saw my peripheral vision slowly fade away, along with the rest of the world around me. I then heard the sound of a gunshot and then I open my eyes again, appearing on a bed, only it wasn't mine.

It was night-time, evident by the moon outside of the window near where I was lying. I looked around me, sitting up in the process. I jumped a bit when I saw a sleeping figure near me sitting on a chair. It was too dark to observe any of the person features.

"Nathan?" I said.

The person stirred, shaking their head and looking up at me. I suddenly recognize the person's messy hair and dorky t-shirt.

"Warren?" I said. "Is that you?"

"Hey, Hannah," he responded. "Yeah, it's me."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You hit your head on concrete after falling," explained Warren, sitting up in a more comfortable position on his chair. "You were bleeding and then you passed out."

Suddenly, I remember what happened.

"Then what happened?" I asked, trying not sound to interested.

"Supposedly Nathan was there when it happened and went to get help. I kind of don't believe it."

"I don't blame you," I said. "Um…Could you please turn the light on?"

"Sure."

Warren flicked on the switch on a lamp next to my bed and warm light filled the room. That is when I saw the bruises and black eye on Warren.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You mean my bruises?" questioned Warren. "Nathan did this after he went full on psycho on Max."

"What?" I said. "What happened?"

"He got real angry at Max for something about him waving a gun in the bathroom. Kinda like what you talked about to me."

The mention of 'gun' and 'bathroom' made me stare wide-eyed at Warren.

"So it did happen?" I asked.

"I still don't really know," stated Warren. "But you should rest now."

I nodded slowly before resting my head onto my pillow, only then realizing how much my head needed it.

"Is this the hospital?" I blurted.

"No. We are still in Blackwell," reassured Warren, smiling. "It your injury wasn't _that_ serious."

"Thank God," I sighed.

"Well," began Warren. "Seeing that you are not dead, I better be off. Do you think you'll be okay to go to classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Okay then," he said. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Bye," I said.

After I heard the door close behind Warren, I pulled my blanket over my head and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Yay. I have completed this chapter finally. I've finished my exams, so I will hopefully be more active. Please leave a review if you would like to and thank you so much for reading this chapter. The next chapter will hopefully come in less than a week, maybe in a few days or less…I don't know. It depends on whatever the future has decided….lol.**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


	4. October 8th (Part 1)

**Okay. So now it is day two of Life is Strange in Hannah's perspective…seeing as this episode in the game highlights Kate more, there will be implications of suicide here, but not a lot. I think I'll make most 'episodes'/chapters in two parts just so I don't cramp a whole day into a chapter. Enjoy hopefully.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun hadn't even appeared from the horizon yet. After waking up, I realized I had a white patch on my head, covering up my injury. Thankfully it didn't hurt anymore. It must've healed must faster than it should have. I left the room I slept in as quickly as possible, returning back to the girls dorms, entering my room and getting changed into something casual. Walking out of my room, I noticed someone wrote something on my message board next to my door:

" _Meet me in the courtyard at that bench. 7:00. Erase this once you've seen it_."

"Who would write this?" I asked myself, rereading the message a second time.

First I thought Warren did, but then I figured he would probably text me instead, then I thought Nathan. Why else would this person mention that 'bench'?

I saw no reason not to follow the instructions that 'Nathan' wrote, so, quickly wiping away the message just like it told me to do, I walked away from my door and down the stairs outside of the dormitories. The feeling of the fresh morning air washed across my face, ruffling my hair.

No one was in sight throughout the courtyard, probably because there were still a few minutes until 7:00. Despite that, I walked towards the bench we met yesterday at and sat down, resting my head against the cool wooden table. Closing my eyes, I zone out for a while, wishing for nothing more than a few more minutes of silence. But that silence was short-lived when I heard someone next to me speak.

"What are you doing?" the person asked.

"Waiting," I simply replied.

"Well," began the person. "You don't need to wait anymore."

I lifted up my head, looking at the person. Just as I had guess, Nathan Prescott was standing in front of me, along with his usual irritated look and attitude.

"Hello," I said, giving him a small smile. I received no smile in return.

Nathan's eyes drifted on the patch on my head.

"You look stupid with that thing on you," he said.

"Thanks for that, Nathan," I say sarcastically. "Why did you ask me to meet you?"

"I just have a few questions," he says, his blue eyes vibrant with our surroundings.

"Okay," I say. "Ask away."

He walked and sat down on the bench across from me. He stared at me for a few seconds before opening his mouth to talk.

"What did you see in that girls bathroom?" he asked suddenly.

That question created a shiver down my spine. Out of all the questions…

Nathan noticed my reaction to his question and stared directly at me in his usual intense gaze.

"So?" he pushed on.

I stared at him, words unable to be formed by my vocal cords. I already had the feeling Nathan might become extremely hostile to me if I answered his question 'wrong'.

"Answer me, bitch," he demanded, his muscles tensing up, seemingly ready for violence if necessary.

"I-I just heard you and that blue-haired girl arguing over something," I admitted quickly, unsure if he was satisfied with that.

"Anything else?" he spat.

"Not that I can recall," I said.

After hearing me say that, Nathan's muscles relaxed and he sighed, looking away. I stared at him, gazing at his features. Despite all that he had done to me, I kind of saw him as attractive; the way his hair was styled, his blue eyes.

"What are you staring at?" he said, crossing his arms.

I realized I was probably staring at him for a good twenty or thirty seconds, looking like some idiot who has never seen another human before.

"Uh…" I began. "N-Nothing."

Nathan didn't buy it. He had a little smirk on his face, the closest thing to a smile I've seen him have.

"This isn't the first time I've caught you staring at me, Hannah," he said. "I have fucking eyes, you know."

I looked away, blushing slightly.

"I didn't mean to stare at you. I was just…thinking."

"About?" said Nathan.

I looked at him, putting a strand of out-of-place hair back behind me ear.

"Why did you ask me about the incident in the bathroom?" I asked.

"That's none of your business!" snapped Nathan, glaring at me again. "Just keep your nose out of other people's lives!"

"Okay, okay," I said, putting my hands up. "Just calm down."

"Don't EVER tell me what to do," he yelled.

I shudder in fear. That's what he said before that gun was shot.

"I'm so SICK of people-"Nathan trailed off, realizing what he was saying. Realizing that he said the same words while holding a gun to Chloe's stomach.

"Shit," He breathed.

We were both silent for a few moments, before I decided to cut short the silence.

"Are you okay, Nathan?" I asked.

He looked at me with his signature glare before he pointed a finger at me, anger in his eyes, but also the presence of fear and worry.

"D-don't think you can just get away with this," he said, trying to sound tough.

I looked at him with pure perplexity, raising my eyebrow.

"With what?" I questioned.

Nathan opened his mouth to respond, but stopped midway. He looked at me for a few seconds before scoffing.

"Don't be smart with me, Hannah," he warned. "I'm not a person you would want to mess around with."

"You can't be serious, right?" I asked. "I mean, I heard your family name was very influential and all, but come on, Nathan, you're _so_ serious sometimes."

"You're _so_ funny," he said sarcastically, his tone cold.

"I know, right?" I said, smiling.

There was a possibility my eyes were deceiving me, but I thought I saw for the shortest moment a genuine smile appear on Nathan's face, before immediately disappearing behind his usual expression.

"Don't act like a friend to me, okay?" he said. "You don't know shit about me."

"Sure," I replied, nodding. "But remember you don't know me."

Nathan glared once again at me. "What the fuck ever!" he yelled.

That phrase caused me to suddenly burst out laughing. I've never heard that before.

Nathan never looked more irritated, staring at me with a cocktail of anger and confusion.

"Oh," I said finally after recovering from my laughing fit. "Nathan, you are seriously one funny guy."

Now I swear I could see another smile appear on Nathan's face, despite his efforts to hide it. This one lasting a little longer than the previous.

"Anyway," I continue. "What were your other questions?"

"Never…Never mind," sighed Nathan, scratching the back of his head. "Just…Just stop _fucking_ staring at me, okay?"

"I only really stared at you a few times," I said, grinning. "But okay."

Maybe, just maybe, I got to see a little glance at a hidden side of the story's 'antagonist _'_ :

Nathan Prescott.

* * *

I was in the middle of science class, revising the basics of chemical reactions and the elements used to cause certain reactions. I really didn't mind science, seeing that I had a friend like Warren who could always be there if I required assistance, but I came to Blackwell for photography and this week so far has been pretty hectic and listening to science talk made my brain feel mushy.

While the class was silent, Ms. Grant was going on about a quiz that was coming and how we should be fairly prepared already. I moved my attention away from her when I felt a vibration in my pocket, making me jump a bit. Thank goodness Ms. Grant didn't notice, or else that could spell detention for me, which wasn't really what I needed on a week like this so far.

Slipping out my phone from my pocket, I look down for a few seconds, reading the messages sent to me:

Nathan: "What up, stalker."

Nathan: "How's you classes going?"

Nathan: "Oh wait…you think I fucking care…lol.

I rolled my eyes after reading them. Of course Nathan would somehow have access to my phone number. He sure did enjoy annoying me.

I felt my phone vibrate again, causing me to look down at the new message:

Nathan: "Meet me in the courtyard again. I need to tell you something again."

Nathan: "Also, I see no reason for you to not come, seeing as you're sitting in science, enjoying your life."

I saw no reason not to reply back.

Hannah: "Who's the stalker now, Nathan?"

Nathan: "Smart-ass."

* * *

After science class was over, I walked back outside if Blackwell and towards the courtyard, seeing Nathan with his lot of friends. I slightly shuddered. To be completely honest, I really didn't enjoy talking to the 'popular' snobby students of this school, but then again, I really didn't mind talking to Nathan, and he was the douchebag of all douchebags in Blackwell.

Walking over to them, my mind pleading with me to just stop and turn around, Nathan looked up and stared at me. His hostility in our previous encounters was at a much lower degree, but he was still far away from friendly.

"Well," he began, smirking. "If it isn't everyone's favourite smart-ass."

I noticed Victoria was next to him, her 'minions', Taylor and Courtney, around her, crossing her arms, looking at me with her usual judgement and disgust. Did she have anything else better to do?

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. "Didn't you know…um…that this half of Blackwell is not welcome to dorks like you?"

Her friends began chuckling and I just looked at her, rolling my eyes in response.

"Haha," I replied sarcastically. "That was golden, Victoria. I almost died laughing."

"Oh my God, Hannah," scolded Victoria. "Go fuck your selfie!"

"Wow…now that was original," I said. "But whatever. I have lost interest in our _little_ conversation."

Victoria opened her mouth to speak, but stopped midway, looking slightly defeated. I looked at Nathan's 'side' of the group, all his friends looking like they have never slept in years, yet the couple of bottles that once contained alcohol explained that. And I thought students weren't allowed to consume alcohol during school hours.

" _Of course_ ," I thought. " _They are probably the type to get high all the time, and when they aren't high, they are drunk_."

Nathan, even though he looked slightly drunk, seemed much better than his friends, to say the least.

"So," I began. "Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

Nathan looked at me and opened his mouth to speak, but Victoria cut him off.

"Wait, _what_?" she exclaimed. "You asked her to come here, Nate?"

"Yeah," he said, looking at her. "I just need to talk to her quickly."

"Okay then," she responded, unsure why he would _want_ to talk to a person like Hannah.

Nathan looked back at me.

"Would you like to be part of the Vortex Club?" he asked, much to Victoria's dislike.

Confused, I observed him, making sure there was no sign of a joke in his expression. When I couldn't find anything out-of-ordinary, I began thinking.

" _The Vortex Club_?" I repeated in my mind. " _Isn't that where Kate began kissing all of those boys, somebody taking a video of her do so. Why would Nathan ask me to be part of something like that_?"

"W-why?" I asked, uncertain.

"Why not?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I-I'm not really a party person," I said. "I don't think the 'Vortex Club' is my type of thing."

"In other words," blurted Victoria. "Hannah feels she can't handle something like a party and would probably end up a drunk and make out every single person within her reach."

"You mean like what happened with Kate?" I said.

"Omg," exclaimed Taylor, laughing. "That video was so hilarious. How could someone like Kate be _that_ type of person?"

"You know that's a very bitchy thing to say," I said, crossing my arms. "Why would you guys even take a video like that and _then_ post it online?"

"Oh please," began Victoria, rolling her eyes. "You even suspecting us taking that video just shows the type of person you are; a bitch."

I looked at Nathan, who, though silent, looked like he was enjoying watching this 'fight'. I glared at him, wishing he would just intervene this convocation, but I realized we still probably weren't friends. Why on Earth would he help me?

"You guys need to serious grow-up and stop making fun of people like Kate," I said.

"And Nathan!" I yelled, causing Nathan to look at me, a little startled, but emotionless. "How dare you fucking beat up Warren. That was wrong, you asshole."

"He started it," Nathan argued with little concern. "And you can't dictate what is right and wrong to me."

"Besides, I just came here to hear what you, Nathan, had to say, so as you have said it, I will go now."

"Go, no one wants you here anyway, bitch," said Victoria, waving her hand away.

I glared at her and scrunched my hands into a fist.

"You are such a fucking asshole, you piece-"

I stopped halfway through my insults, my head feeling heavy once again. My legs felt like they were sinking into the ground, struggling to hold my body weight. I looked away from my legs and at everyone in front of me, their expression perplexed by what was happening.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" said Victoria. "You look _so_ high right now."

I suddenly collapsed and my vision began failing, the corners of my vision fade away into darkness.

"Hannah?" said a voice, but I couldn't decide who it belonged to.

The darkness around the corners of my eyes consumed the rest of my sight and I could no longer feel my body anymore. It was dark. It was…raining?

* * *

I opened my eyes, seeing a person ahead of me on the edge of a building. They looked half determined to jump off. The rain that fell on me felt like small knifes of ice, piecing my skin.

"Hey!" I yelled in panic. "Stop!"

The person didn't respond, seemingly either not hearing me or maybe ignoring me. I ran towards her, but my body froze when I saw who is was.

"Oh no!" I cried, my heart beating faster for every second that passed. "KATE!"

Kate, turning around for a moment, looking around the rest of the roof of the building to see if anyone was there to prevent her from falling. Her expression made me want to cry and stop her from making the ultimate choice, but she couldn't even hear me.

"I guess nobody does care about me," she sobbed, her eyes puffy and red from all the tears that escaped.

"Kate," I said. "Please take my hand."

I attempted to grab hold of her hand, but it went straight through it.

In a split second, her feet left the support from the edge of the roof and she plummeted to the ground below, most of the students of Blackwell watching as she dropped.

"KATE!" I screamed in horror.

My vision became black around the edges again, slowly devouring my eyesight once again.

I saw a person with her hand lifted in front of her. She was fading in and out and was translucent.

"Max?" I said.

The sudden sound of a voice made my heart explode and freeze simultaneously in complete fear. It sounded horrible and almost sinister.

"LET ME CAPTURE YOU."

Then it ended.

* * *

I woke up from whatever that was, only to realize people were surrounding me, panic and interest etched onto their faces.

"She's awake," someone stated.

I put my hand to my face and felt something wet and sticky all of it. Blood.

"What the hell happened?" I muttered, half to the people surrounding me and half to myself.

"You passed out," said Nathan simply, who was kneeling next to me.

I looked directly towards him and noticed a hint of concern in his expression. I then stared at his eyes, the blue iris causing me to go in a short trance. I had to admit; I found him very attractive, but I don't think he thought I was. Who cared anyway?

"What the fuck are you staring at, stalker?" he said, hostility reasonably absent from his voice.

"N-Nothing," I said, looking away quickly and blushing.

I stood up and brushed away the dirt on my clothes.

Everyone around me noticing I was okay and standing, walked away and continue on with their day. Everyone except Nathan.

"You need to stop blacking out," he said, smiling slightly.

I called him an 'asshole' before, and now he's smiling a bit. A smile look strange, but nice on him.

"I-I'm sorry," I said.

Nathan gave me a confused look, his small smile turning to a small frown.

"For what?" he asked.

"For yelling at you," I replied. "And calling you an asshole."

Nathan's smile returned, more noticeable than before.

"I've been called a _worse_ than that, you know," he pointed out. "Plus it was entertaining to see you all sassy to Victoria. I know she can be kind of a hassle, but so can I, and you've coped well."

I couldn't help, but smile as well.

"I guess I have," I said. "You should smile more. It looks nice on you, Nathan."

Nathan gave me a look and laughed.

"I prefer my normal face, thank you very much," he said.

"Anyway," said Nathan, he smiling vanishing at once. "I'm going to go back to my friends. You watch out and don't black out again, Stalker."

"I won't," I replied, my smile only growing.

* * *

 **Good. I've finished this…except I was way overdue with this. Thanks laziness. Anyway, hope you liked reading this and are having a wonderful day or night and I will post the new chapter hopefully soon. Please write a review if you liked it. Thanks. :)**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


	5. October 8th (Part 2)

**Hello. I am so sorry for not uploading anything. I have real excuse for my laziness, so sorry. Suicide implications ahead…**

* * *

To be honest, I really was not in the mood for photography class. All the things that had happen was too much for my feeble brain to withstand – the dream of that storm, injuring myself multiple times, all this school drama, Nathan…the list continued to grow. Nevertheless, I still had to go to the class, not too keen on getting in trouble for skipping class for the second time in a row.

I was walking towards my classroom, when I heard two people, standing directly in front of my photography class, arguing over something, one of them seemingly on the verge of tears.

"Maybe this is your way of getting attention."

"That's really mean, Mr. Jefferson!" said the girl; Kate. "You just don't get it! Just leave me alone!"

"You have to talk to me," insisted Mr. Jefferson.

"Why?" asked Kate, hopelessness etched into her voice. "It's all over, like me."

I walked closer to them, hoping they didn't notice me eavesdropping on them, which was not completely intentional. All I really wanted them to do was move aside so I could walk inside and prepare for class.

Mr. Jefferson suddenly noticed me, looking at me with his eerie eyes. His gaze gave me shivers along my spine.

He looked back at Kate and they continued their conversation. I quickly walked past them and into the classroom, when that red jacket glared in my eyes.

" _What is he doing here_?" I thought.

Nathan and Victoria were sitting on the Max's desk, probably just to annoy her.

I walked over to them, moving between the other desks and people.

When I finally reached them, Victoria glanced at me before nudging Nathan.

"Your stalker is here, Nate," she smirked

Nathan looked my way and leaned back further on the desk.

"Well," he began, his usual certain degree of coldness in his voice. "If it isn't Hannah."

"Well, if it isn't the famous Nathan and his girlfriend," I respond, mimicking Nathan's voice.

Victoria blushed at that phrased, looking away before anyone could notice.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I am in this class, you know," I replied. "So, like most people, I would attend it."

Nathan scoffs and shakes his head.

"What the fuck ever," he said, causing me to smile slightly.

"Anyway," I began. "Did you see Kate crying outside the classroom? She looked pretty overwhelmed."

Victoria just laughed. "And why do you think we would care?"

I looked at her and wish for a slight moment I could just wrap my hands around her neck and strangle her. How dare she brush off something as horrible as what happened to Kate.

"Uh...She looks as if she is depressed, or at least going through a hard time," I continued.

"Why would it concern us?" Victoria said. "It's not like she _doesn't_ deserve it."

"Yes, Victoria," I said, nodding my head. "Just being the asshole that you know you are."

"Ugh…Don't speak to me like you own me or something," yelled Victoria.

We both glared at each other for a few moments before Nathan decides to interrupt.

"I do enjoy watching girls fight," he interjects.

I glared at him and cross my arms.

"This is not something to joke about, Prescott," I said, raising the volume on my voice. "There is a girl who is suffering and you guys are just looking at it like she is doing all of this for attention."

"Obviously she is-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, _Victoria-whore_ ," I spat, Victoria's expression being one of slight shock, whereas Nathan's was nonchalant. I hated when he didn't react to things and gave _that_ face.

I stormed away from both of them and sat down at my own desk, getting out my few stationary and textbooks, before I looked their way again. They were glancing at me.

"And get off Max's desk," I demanded, realizing I was maybe overreacting a little too much.

* * *

Mr. Jefferson was going on about his lecture, but I really was not in the mood for it. It was like that conversation with Victoria and Nathan drained me of all my motivation.

I felt a little sick in the stomach, but I really had no choice, but to cope with it. There was a reasonable amount of rain pouring from the sky outside of the classroom, but at least I was inside.

The sound of someone calling out through the room startled me. A guy, I think his name was Zach, was yelling about something weird happening in the courtyard, on the roof.

By that time, I already knew what was happening.

* * *

I saw her, her feet a few careless steps away from death, but what scared me the most was the expression on her face. It was the same expression she had in that 'dream' I had. Was that 'dream' a precognition? Did I already somehow know this was going to happen?

"KATE!" I yelled, hoping she would just react to my voice, nod and walk back inside the building, but that would only ever occur in another reality.

The rain hitting my face felt colder than ever and my clothes were already completely drenched. Wonderful...

I tried running towards the entrance of Blackwell, hoping at least I could somehow teleport to the top of the roof and reach for her hand, but my legs suddenly felt heavier and my body was moving slower than usual. Suddenly my body completely came to a halt. I was in the middle of putting my foot down on the ground; frozen.

I looked behind me and saw everyone frozen as well, as if time decided to lock them in one moment. I scanned the courtyard and saw Warren, hugging Alyssa for comfort, Victoria taking photos or maybe videos what was happening and I saw Nathan, just standing and staring, no true reaction coming from him.

That is when I saw Max, unlike the rest of the Blackwell students, she was weaving in and out of people, one of her hands raised and blood coming from her nose.

"Max?" I called. It was as if time didn't have any effect on her. She wasn't 'frozen in time' at all.

I called out to her, but it was in vain; my words apparently not reach her ears.

She walked past me, looking at if she was in great pain, and entered Blackwell.

After a minute or so, time returned back to normal, my feet slamming on the ground, resulting in my legs almost giving way.

"Hey!" someone behind me yelled. "Someone's up there with her."

" _Max_ ," I thought.

I ran back to my original position and looked back up at the roof. Kate was still there, but she was facing the other way, facing Max.

I look towards Nathan's direction again – he was still just staring, having no true reaction. I decided to walk towards him, despite him probably not going to notice me.

Walking in between people and finally reaching him, I stood next to him and looked at him. Surprisingly, he turned his head in my direction and looked at me with a mixed expression of confusion and his usual anger.

After a few moments and staring at me, he looked back in Kate and Max's direction. I followed, but my heart froze and shattered when I saw an innocent girl fall to her death in hopes of waking up from a horrible dream.

Moments before Kate collided with the floor below her I quickly looked away, tears streaming out of my eyes. I began crying loudly, while many other people around me screamed in horror.

The worst images played through my mind, threating me to lose my sanity.

I covered my face with my hands and began shivering uncontrollably. My legs became heavy and I had trouble breathing.

" _You could've stopped her_!" I screamed in my head. " _You knew it was going to happen_!"

I began sobbing out loud and at that moment, it felt like my mind had decided to shut down.

My body tensed up when I felt two warm arms wrapped around me and a person holding me close. My breathing stopped and I froze. The person's body felt as tense as mine, but despite that, their body was very warm and their touch was comforting.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," the person said.

"Nathan?" I sobbed, hugging him in return as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I never felt so horrible, yet warm in my life.

* * *

My bed could only provide me so much comfort that night. My pillow was wet will all the tears that flowed out of my eyes. The moment where I saw walk past me while everyone else was 'frozen' in time didn't even seem important at that time. I looked at my phone on my bedside table and noticed it was around 12:43 a.m.

After that incident, Warren told me that Nathan was accused by Max for Kate's suicide, which I found just about almost unbelievable; Nathan was no saint, but I could never imagine him as someone capable of making some felt _that_ hurt. It just didn't seem right.

I kept thinking about Nathan hugging me in an effort to comfort me. I wonder why he did that. Did he care for me, or maybe at least for that moment? All that happened kept replaying in my mind and before I knew it, I was already lost in my dreams.

* * *

 **I deeply apologize for that unnecessary wait for me to upload this chapter.**

 **I didn't think I would do something like this. I could make excuses and all, but I see no reason to. I'm sorry for my laziness and I really hope I will upload another chapter soon…I will probably stick to oneshots and all because they are much more fun to make, or at least it means there is no delay between me uploading chapters.**

 **Anyway, I guess Christmas is coming closer so…Yay! :)**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


	6. October 9th

**Hello once again! How have you been doing? Anyway, here is the next chapter of this fanfic. Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up, my vision unfocused and my bones aching. I saw the sunlight shine through my curtains and I almost smiled, but yesterday's events reminded me of what world I was in.

My 'almost' smile disappeared at once and my eyes began tearing up again.

" _Kate is dead_ ," I thought.

I shook my head to get that horrible reality out of my head, which failed. I slowly got out of my bed and looked in my mirror. I looked quite disastrous; my hair was out and my eyes looked like they belonged to a zombie.

"I look incredible," I whispered with a smile. Sarcasm was bliss.

I quickly got changed into something acceptable, while in the process of brushing my hair back to its usual state (not an easy task) and walked out my room and into the dorm hallway. Immediately, my eyes were fixed on the small memorial in front of Kate's door. I looked away before I felt empty again and walked out of the dorms as fast as possible.

Upon observing the dorm, no one seemed to be in sight or hearing range, other than the sound of water running in the bathroom. I looked at the time on my phone and realized classes didn't start in three hours. I must have had a very short sleep.

The moment I was outside, a refreshing and cool breeze brushed across my face. I continued walking, looking at the sky above me; a mixture of blue, pink and orange where the sun was rising, and sat under a fairly shady area under a tree.

I took out my phone and began browsing random through my apps. I then went on my contacts and realized Nathan was now on it. I clicked on his name and saw his mobile number.

I suddenly blushed a bit when I had the idea to text him randomly. I clicked on his number and chose to text him:

Hannah: "Hey."

I didn't get a reply for a few minutes before I heard my notification chime. I looked down and read the reply.

Nathan: "Why the fuck are you texting me?"

Hannah: "I'm glad to hear from you too, Nathan."

Nathan: "What do you want, Stalker?"

Hannah: "You're _still_ going on about that. You seriously need to get a life. :)"

Nathan: "You think just because you put a smile emoji at the end of that, I'm going to laugh or some shit?"

Hannah: "…Yes…"

Nathan: "You are real annoying."

Hannah: "I will take that as a compliment."

Hannah: "So…"

Nathan: "So?"

Hannah: "I didn't know you were the hugging type; comforting me yesterday."

Nathan: "I'm not, bitch. I didn't even mean to do it. I was high."

Hannah: "Yeah right."

Hannah: "But that was so horrible…about yesterday."

Nathan: "Yeah."

Hannah: …

Hannah: "Nathan?"

Hannah: "I know we have class today and all, but do you want to meet up at the Two Whales Diner or something?"

Nathan: "Fine. I got suspended anyway and have nothing else to do."

Hannah: "Really? Can I ask why?"

Nathan: "That bitch Max accused me of being the reason for Kate's suicide."

Hannah: "Oh. I heard about that."

Hannah: "Anyway, I'll meet you there at around 12."

Nathan: "K."

Hannah: "Where are you anyway?"

Nathan: "Um…In my room."

Hannah: "Oh. I thought you were outside already."

Nathan: "It's like 6:00. It's too early."

Hannah: "Fair enough, I guess. Anyway, bye."

Nathan: "Bye."

I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket. Looking out towards the horizon of Arcadia Bay, I smiled and thought about Nathan and our meeting. I had to admit that I really started to like him, despite his obvious irritating attitude and obsession with calling me 'stalker'. Maybe even more than like.

* * *

I decided, despite the possibility of affecting my grades, to skip classes today, and choose instead to take pictures with my instant camera somewhere away from Blackwell. I hadn't even touched that camera this week so far, probably due to all the weird things that have occurred.

I was on the bus and heading to the Two Whales Diner early so I could hopefully get some interesting photos. When the bus stopped, I walked off and heard the sound of the ocean not too far away from me. I turned my head to the Two Whales Diner, already the smell of fried bacon filling my nose. Before I walked inside the diner, I quickly took a picture of the diner, the sun shining behind it, its light glinting off the roof. The instant film came out of the camera and I pulled it out, putting it in a pocket in my bag to protect it.

Walking inside the diner, hearing music play from the jukebox, I quickly look for a free booth and take a seat at one near the end of the diner.

A waitress comes up to me and I order two of the typical; ordinary bacon and eggs, One for me, and one for Nathan, unless he decided not to come. The day felt like it was going very slowly, yet when I took out my phone and checked the time, I realized it was 11:30. I placed my phone on the table and looked outside.

It was very sunny today, not one cloud in the sky, yet my mind felt lost and empty. My thoughts kept reminding me that Kate was dead and how Max 'stopped' time or something and occasionally about that tornado dream. After I technically predicted Kate's suicide and everything else, I feel like something big is going to happen.

A butterfly suddenly flapped its wings right in front of me, making me jump and gasp. It landed on my table. It seriously had some of the most vibrant blue wings I ever saw. It looked so abnormal, like it was bioluminescent. Quickly, but cautiously to avoid the butterfly flying away, I got my camera out and focused on the butterfly, it's blue wings and the background – the sky and light reflecting from the window, making the picture flawless. With one click, I took the picture and waited for the instant film to roll out, that same sound of the camera working away with rolling out the film.

Everything turned black.

* * *

I was on the floor and my arms and legs were tied up. Everywhere was so dark, I couldn't see. I tried to move, but I felt like all my energy was depleted somehow. I try to let my eyes adjust to the darkness, yet suddenly I saw a light turn on at the other end of the place I was in.

A small amount of light filled the room and I could faintly observe my surroundings – the photography equipment and the couch in front of me, but what scared me most was a silhouette standing in front of the light source.

The figure was not moving, but it was staring at me. I tried to scream, but my body didn't even have the energy to accomplish that. Instead, I laid helplessly, watching as the figure walked, maybe even _floated_ , towards me, its legs going straight through the couch. I closed my eyes and opened them again, only the figure was gone, but the light remained on. That is, until it began flickering, making a buzzing sound before turning off completely. I then heard a voice repeat in my head continuously:

"RACHEL IN THE DARKROOM."

I regained my ability to speak again and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What's happening?"

I suddenly heard a low humming sound blast in my ears and I saw a newspaper about a rather familiar storm coming land in front of me, the date of the newspaper showing:

OCTOBER 11TH 2013

"Somebody help!" I yelled in fear, not being able to bear being tied up while surrounded by darkness.

"Uh…Hannah?" I heard a voice said at once. "Are you okay?"

* * *

I woke up suddenly and realized Nathan was standing next to me, looking at me with confusion. I didn't take real notice of him until he said my name again, my mind too focused on whatever the hell that was.

"Hannah?" he repeated, deciding to sit opposite of me.

"Huh…what?" I said, attempting to forget about that 'dream' for the time being.

"You look so high right now," he pointed out.

"Well," I began, smoothing out my hair. "I'm not."

Nathan smiled slightly, quickly looking away to catch the attention of a waitress.

"Where is that waitress? I'm fucking starving," he complained.

"Damn, you're a patient one," I said, putting a few strands of hair behind my ear. "She already came to me and I ordered you some bacon and eggs.

"What if I happened to hate bacon and eggs?" he said.

"I know very few people who dislike that combination," I explained. "And I highly doubt you are one of them."

Nathan just glared at me before thanking me.

"So," he began. "Why did you want me to come here?"

"Oh Nathan, does there _really_ have to be any reason?" I answered, rolling my eyes. "Maybe I just wanted you to come here so I could hang out with you."

Nathan's expression softened slightly after I said that.

"Why the fuck would you like to hang out with me?" he asked.

"Maybe because you are always so serious and I thought maybe doing this will be something different for a change," I said, smiling.

"Oh," is all Nathan said. He looks at me again, his blue eyes seeming to observe me thoroughly.

Before he could open his mouth to speak again, our food was served to us, the waitress smiling at me, but seeming to avoid contact with Nathan. To be honest, I couldn't really blame her, Nathan wasn't the kindest person, like I said before.

I looked at my plate of mouth-watering bacon and eggs, starting to eat, Nathan following.

* * *

After a good solid hour of eating and talking about random things relating to Blackwell, Arcadia Bay, weird things on the internet and other topics, I realized maybe we showed head back to Blackwell, or at least I should.

"I think I should be heading back now," I said.

"I can take you," Nathan suggested. "My car's just out there."

"Okay," I said, smiling.

Walking towards Nathan's car, I noticed it was a red SUV.

"Nice car," I complimented.

"Thanks," said Nathan quickly.

Getting into the passenger seat of his car, I looked outside and that blue butterfly with the vibrant wings was resting on the hood of a white car.

"What's with that butterfly?" I whispered.

"What was that?" asked Nathan suddenly next to me in the driver's seat, making me jump.

"Oh, nothing," I reassured. "Just mumbling to myself."

Nathan gave me an odd look, but shrugged it off, pulling out of the car park and driving away from the diner.

The repetitive sound of the wheels rotating along the road was almost relaxing. I looked over at Nathan, who was leaning his elbow on the edge of the window while concentrating on the rood.

He suddenly looked my way for a second, before I quickly looked away, fighting a blush. Maybe I could trust Nathan now. Just because his attitude wasn't the most ideal doesn't mean he couldn't be trustworthy. I needed to tell someone about the things that have happened so far this week. So many things had happened and I felt like Nathan would be a person who just might not think of me as a psycho person who keeps having 'dreams' about events of the future.

"Hey Nathan," I began. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he agreed. "Why not?"

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breathe. "I know this may sound craz-"

"Yeah, yeah," said Nathan. "I get it. You're going to say crazy shit. Go on."

"I just get straight to the point: I have been having really crazy dreams lately and strange things have happened and will happen."

"Okay," said Nathan. "I'm listening."

"Um…" I continue. "On Monday, I…I…I heard you talking…with that blue-haired girl and then I heard a gunshot, but suddenly before I got to see anything, I heard the gunshot get replaced by the sound of a fire-alarm."

Nathan looked at me, confused. He was silent, probably indicating I should continue.

"I have also been having dreams about a storm, perhaps occurring on Friday."

"A… _storm_?' repeated Nathan.

"Yes," I said. "And also I…already knew about Kate's suicide several hours before it actually happened, yet I did nothing about it."

Nathan looked increasingly more perplexed by the Information I was giving him.

"You with me so far?" I questioned.

"Mmmhmm…" Nathan hummed.

I then told him about how I saw Max in my dreams about that storm and also how I saw her seemingly 'stop' time, walking in between all of us as she walked towards where Kate was standing.

"So you are saying Max has the power to…stop time?" Nathan asked.

"Well…stop and reverse," I pointed out.

"Okay," he said. "Anything else?"

"Uh…one more thing," I said.

"While waiting for you in the Two Whales Diner, I took a picture of a blue butterfly before I suddenly appeared somewhere."

Nathan looked at me again. "Where?"

"I have no fucking idea," I admitted. "All I know was I was tied up and…it was…dark, with only a couch visible in front of me. And this person walking towards me."

Without warning, Nathan suddenly hit the brakes, stopping the car hastily. We stopped on road in between two sides of the forest.

He looked at me with a mixture of confusion, fear, but most of all, anger.

"What's wrong?" I said. "It didn't _mean_ anything, right?"

"W…What else did...you see?" he asked.

"Uh…a newspaper saying the date of that storm I was talking about and…a heard someone say something."

"What?" he demanded, clenching his fist. I look at him with a trickle of fear. He wasn't going to…hurt me, was he?

"Something like "Rachel in the Darkroom"."

"Shit!" exclaimed Nathan, running his hands through his hair. "How the fuck do you know this?"

"Know what?" I asked. "I don't know anything."

"You are so fucking…"

Nathan trailed off, his expression transforming from anger to fear, yet softening slightly.

"Why did you tell me all this?" he asked calmly.

"I just thought if I told you, you wouldn't think of me as crazy or something," I admitted. "I don't think it's normal to have dreams of storms that are to come and visions of people committing suicide."

Nathan's expression was unreadable. I didn't know if he was angry or fearful…of something.

"Nathan," I said quietly. "Who is Rachel?"

At the mention of the name, he flinched, looking at me, not only with sadness, but with slight confusion.

"Haven't you seen all of the posters about her disappearance lying around Arcadia Bay?" he muttered.

"I see them occasionally, but I have no second thoughts about them," I stated. "So that girl on it is Rachel, right?"

Nathan nodded slowly.

"What does she have to do with a darkroom?" I asked.

"I…I don't know," said Nathan quickly; too quickly.

I looked at him and frowned.

"What does a darkroom have to do with anything?"

Nathan, avoiding my eye contact, looked outside of his window and sighed. We were both silent for about a minute before Nathan spoke again, his voice quiet and steady.

"Have you ever wished you could just go back in time and stop yourself from doing that one thing you regret?" he asked, looking at me.

"Uh…maybe," I said. "Doing something like rewinding time can kind of cause these events called paradoxes, which could unbalance the time-space continuum and would create major, chaotic results."

Nathan stared at me blankly.

"Shut up with your nerdy crap," he said.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"All I am trying to say is I've…done horrible things," confessed Nathan, suddenly glaring at me.

"Don't fucking tell anyone I just said that," he yelled.

"I…I won't," I promised. "Spreading gossip isn't one of my gifts anyway. I would never do that."

Nathan looked away from me and put his hand to his face. Surprisingly, I hear quiet sobs come from him.

"Nathan?" I say softly, my hand reaching out to touch him, acting with a mind of its own.

Nathan visibly filched when he realized I placed a hand on his back. He took his hand away from his face and looked at me again, his eyes reasonably teary and red.

Without warning, I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to hug him tightly. I didn't know if it was out of human instinct or something else, but the way he looked at me made me feel like maybe Nathan Prescott wasn't what everyone labelled him as. He was, without a doubt, an asshole at times, but he was still human and still had feelings. What else could've I done?

I closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't suddenly react negatively to new form of contact. He didn't.

After a few moments of hugging Nathan awkwardly, he returned it, holding me close to him. He, without a doubt, had strong arms, wrapping them around me like some sort of blanket, and he was surprisingly a very huggable person. The thought of it made me almost burst out laughing. His jacket smelt of a not-too-overpowering cologne and while I ran my hand gently through his hair, it felt almost like silk.

I pulled away from Nathan and looked away from him, hoping this suddenly didn't become unbearably awkward. Turning my face back at him, I suddenly felt his lips crash into mine. I stiffened, not knowing what to do.

" _Oh my goodness! What the fuck? Nathan Prescott's kissing me_?!" were the thought that were running through my head.

My mind became blurry, not focusing on anything anymore and before I knew it, that completely unexpected moment ended.

* * *

I was in my bed, my phone's bright screen illuminating my room. It was around 1:00 a.m. in the morning and my mind still hadn't gotten over what happened.

The feeling of my phone vibrating caused me to almost panic, seeing that I was on the verge of completely being lost in my thoughts.

I looked at my new message and read it silently:

Nathan: "U there?"

Hannah: "Yeah."

Nathan: "Um…sorry about what happened before. I didn't really know what was doing."

Hannah: "I didn't mind at all."

I realized that message might've suggested I was almost thrilled that he kissed me, which probably would make this convocation even more awkward.

Hannah: "Oh. What I meant was I am not at all offended that you…you know…kissed me."

Nathan: "I get it."

Hannah: "But thank you for meeting up with me today and for listening to my craziness."

Nathan: "You're welcome…I guess. I'll make sure not to tell anyone as long as you don't tell anyone about what I said. Is that fair?"

Hannah: "100% fair."

Nathan: "Are you going to the party tomorrow?"

Hannah: "What party?"

Nathan: "Uh…The End of The World party."

I suddenly remembered seeing all those posters giving information about it all around the school. I didn't even like parties, but maybe I should go to at least one.

Nathan: "Hannah?"

Hannah: "Sorry. Now I remember it."

Nathan: "So are you coming?"

Hannah: "I guess you can say that. :)"

Nathan: "Whateverthefuck that means."

Hannah: "XD Are you going?"

Nathan: "Is that even a serious question? People tend to say it's my party."

Hannah: "Is it?"

Nathan: "I guess you can say that.

Hannah: "Hey, that's my line."

Nathan: "Whatthefuckever."

Hannah: "Oh, you are funny. Anyway, Goodnight."

Nathan: "Goodnight, Stalker."

Hannah: "That was soooo like yesterday."

Nathan: "Whatever. Goodnight."

Hannah: "Goodnight, Nathan."

I turned off my phone, placing it on my bedside table and closed my eyes. I no longer was just attracted to Nathan now. After knowing a little bit more of him, I felt like maybe he was the one I actually love. Weird, 'loving' someone, despite having dreams about a storm that will doom Arcadia Bay and a girl who apparently has the power to manipulate time.

I wonder what she's up to anyway, that Max Caulfield.

* * *

 **Christmas is only a few days away. Is everyone excited?**

 **Well…here you have this chapter. I hope you liked it. If so, please give this a review and don't forget to give this a favourite as well.**

 **Thank you so much and I look forward with getting on with the next chapter.**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


	7. October 10th (Part 1)

**Hi. I guess you could say that I haven't updated for a reasonably long time (more like a LONG time), which is correct. I am so sorry about that. Nevertheless, let's continue on with this chapter.**

* * *

I opened my eyes much earlier than what I would've expected. There was only the faintest amount of light shining outside of my window, 'probably' due to it only being three in the morning. I only had less than two hours of sleep, merely having texting to Nathan on the phone then.

I knew I had to have more sleep than I currently had, yet hardly anything in the world could've convinced me to fall asleep. I had severe butterflies in my stomach, like the ones you would probably get before speaking in front of a huge crowd, but these butterflies had nothing to do with huge crowds, instead I felt like this because I wanted to be with Nathan again. I still don't know what he thinks of me, but I hope we can be at least something like friends.

Finally deciding to get out of my bed, despite the time, I quickly got changed into appropriate clothing - sweatpants, a simple t-shirt, and jacket, I walked outside of my room and through the hallway.

For once, it seemed everyone in Blackwell (or at least in the girls' dorms), was asleep. A few minutes later, I was outside the dormitories and experiencing the refreshing sensation of the cool night air blowing on my face. I looked up and gazed at the millions of stars in the sky. There seemed to be little light pollution here in Arcadia Bay then in other places in Oregon. I began dawdling, looking at the sky and the bright moon. Goodness, it was bright tonight.

Before I knew what I was doing, a thought popped in my mind. I looked towards the entrance of the boys' dormitories and began walking in that direction.

Surprisingly, the door didn't seem locked and I swung it open with ease. Inside the building, I walked up the stairs, that awkward memory of me getting lost and walking up here to the boys' dorms, only to meet Warren, coming back to me.

Entering the hallway, I realized suddenly that I didn't know which room belongs to Nathan. Needless to say, I could've just looked on the small map of the dorms on the wall and checked which room he was in, but instead I kept walking, looking at the different doodles and messages written on all the guys' whiteboards.

Eventually, at the end of the hallway, I saw a whiteboard with the message:

THE PRESCOTTS RULE THIS TOWN.

Written on it.

" _No doubt this is Nathan's room_ ," I thought, smiling while rolling my eyes simultaneously.

With butterflies in my stomach, I knocked on the door and waited patiently. A small portion of my brain wished Nathan suddenly fell asleep or was ignoring me so I could run out of the boys' dorms to avoid any awkward conversation, but I was too late to hesitate any more.

The door swung open, revealing Nathan…topless.

Thank goodness it was still very early, hence it was dark, for Nathan didn't get to see the intense blush appearing on my face. I quickly looked away from his body, instead looking at his tried eyes. His hair was messy, well…at least messier than his usual, styled hair.

" _Hannah_?" he said, his eyes opening wider, immediately making him look more awake and alert.

"Uh…Hi," I greeted awkwardly, my eyes struggling to look at his exposed torso.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's like night."

"I couldn't really sleep," I admitted. "I kind of just wanted to hang out with you."

"You, Hannah," Nathan began. "Are one messed up person, wanting to hang out with Nathan Prescott."

"You just think you're awesome, don't you?" I said, smirking.

Nathan smiled.

"Would you like to…uh…come in maybe?" he offered, stepping aside.

"You read my mind," I said sarcastically, walking inside his room, him turning on his light.

The first thing I noticed with his room was the smell. It was an odd mixture of cologne, a fresh wood smell, and a little bit of that typical 'boy' smell. He had a projector above his bed, which was bigger than the normal beds the school provided, and a lot of expensive things I could only kind of wish of getting.

What caught my attention most of all was his movie collection.

"You're quite the movie lover, aren't you?" I commented.

"I guess you can say that," agreed Nathan, sitting on his bed.

I decided to sit on his bed as well. Falling for the temptation, I looked at his chest again. He wasn't overly muscular, but he had just the right amount to be classified as very attractive in my opinion. His biceps were quite large, he had a nice chest and his abs were very visible.

" _HANNAH_!" I yelled in my head. " _Will you stop staring at him, you creep_!"

I snapped out of my little trance, but I was too late…again.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Nathan, a small smiling appearing on his face.

"Uh…N-Nothing…I mean…" I was stuttering. "No reason at all. I MEAN…I wasn't s-staring."

I looked away from Nathan, blushing like crazy, looking outside of the window, the moon and it bright light shining down. I heard a sigh behind me, causing me to face Nathan and his beautiful face again.

"Can I tell you something?" he requested.

"Sure," I said, nodding. "What is it?"

He obviously was looking extremely uncomfortable and slightly stressed. "It something about what I was talking about yesterday in the car."

I let him continue, staring at his beautiful eyes.

"I told you I've done horrible things, but I never actually told you them," he explained. "I've been doing something _really_ bad. Something that could get me locked in prison."

"If you…don't feel like talking about it, you obviously don't have to, Nathan," I reminded.

Nathan shook his head. "I need to tell somebody, and you seem like a person I can trust.

I smiled, a warming feeling growing in my heart.

"I…I might as well go straight to the point," he continued. "I've…I…"

He trailed away.

"Fuck," he said quietly.

"Okay!" he exclaimed. "I've been drugging people and…and bringing them to a place where _he_ can take pictures of them."

I was speechless. My heart froze, like someone decided to pour liquid nitrogen over it.

"W…w…I'm sorry…what?" I muttered. "Who's " _he"_? What?"

I was about to protest when I saw a glint of light through Nathan's eyes. Tears.

He was crying in front of me for the second time. He put his legs to his chest and hugged them, rocking back and forward slightly.

"Nathan?" I said softly, struggling to find what words to use for comfort. He looked truly sad and lonely, despite me being right with him.

This sudden change in atmosphere was confronting.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah," he said quietly. "For telling you that. You probably would want to leave now, right?"

That same small portion of my brain thought of this as an opportunity to get out of this conversation, but the rest of my brain decided against it.

"No," I said. "I want to stay."

Nathan looked at me, a small smile appearing on his face. It was seeming to belong on his face more often now.

"How long have you been doing... _that_ for?" I asked.

"For a while now," sobbed Nathan. "Maybe one and a half years."

I looked outside the window again, hoping Nathan would just announce he was joking. There was no doubt what Nathan told me was disturbing, but nevertheless, Nathan did tell me and only me about it, trusting I wouldn't judge him majorly and would be there for him.

It only seemed necessary to hug him, so I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, him returning the gesture.

We held each other in that embrace for a while, until suddenly I felt lips against mine, the same, soft and sweet lips in the car yesterday, except this time, it didn't last for a short time. He began kissing me vigorously, yet with skill.

Seemingly realizing what he was doing, Nathan pulled back, letting go of me. I moved back slightly, staring at his face. Without warning, I suddenly looked down at his pants, noticing something of 'interest'. Nathan realized what I was staring at and attempted to cover it, his face turning red with embarrassment.

I felt a bit weird. I was quite certain that Nathan had sex before with other people, at least that's what I heard from a few sources, but as for me, I hadn't done any of that, nor did I really want to. I still felt too young do all that, unlike many other people my age.

"I'm so sorry," said Nathan. "I…I'm…"

"Don't worry," I reassured. "I'm sure there's much more embarrassing things in this world."

Nathan nodded and we were both silent for a while.

"Hey Nathan. Could I maybe stay here with you tonight?" I asked. "The nights here are quite cold and…uh…yeah."

Nathan looked at me in, surprised by such a question, despite the topic of the previous conversation. "Really?" he asked. "Okay. If you…want to." "That's if you want to," I said.

"I would be fine with it, Hannah."

* * *

After getting in his comfortable bed, Nathan switching off the light, before joining, I decided, lacking any sort of embarrassment I would usually possess when doing such things, cuddled up to his warm body, his warm arms feeling so comfortable to be wrapped around. I placed my hand of his chest, feeling his muscles and heart beating, before blushing and retracting my hand.

"Hey Hannah?" whispered Nathan.

"Yeah," I said, drifting off slowly.

"You're real weird."

"Thanks," I replied, realizing I've never felt so comfortable in my life. "You always know what to say, Nathan."

"That better not be sarcasm," Nathan said, smiling. "Nah. What I really wanted to say was do you think of me being your boyfriend?"

"I guess," I said, yawning, my eyes closing shut while the warmth of Nathan Prescott engulfed me.

"Because I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend," said Nathan. "I kind of…um…think you're cute."

That made me half-open my eyes. I never got to comment on that. I was beyond the boundaries of dreams. For that moment at least, I felt one hundred percent safe and protected.

I think I've officially decided I, without an ounce of doubt, am completely and wholeheartedly in love with this crazy, fucking Nathan.

* * *

I opened my eyes, hearing the sounds of light breathing next to me, the constant rhythm of it almost convincing my body to fall drift off again. He was there still, still holding me in his arms. I guess I could've been classified as a weirdo, observing the way he slept, how peaceful he looked.

" _I wonder what dreams you're having_ ," I thought. " _Unless, of course, you are not in one of the REM stages of your sleep_."

I continued to look at him, smiling as he began mumbling a bit - something about a "watermelon not being real."

Before I could begin laughing, his eyes opened slowly, focusing on me.

"I see you're up already," he commented yawning.

"Yes," I said. "I see you truly think the "watermelon is not real".

Nathan gave me a confused expression. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked.

I responded by smiling, getting up out of bed. I stretched my leg and arm muscles and sat down on the edge of Nathan's bed, looking ahead of me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Nathan was observing me, his head slightly tilted as if he was pondering something.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, stretching his arms.

"Just what you said earlier...and...about tomorrow," I responded, continuing to stare ahead of me. "You know…the storm."

I rotated my face towards his direction, realizing a small frown had appeared on his face. He got out of his bed and sat next to me, his close presence causing me to feel light and fluffy in my heart. "I'm so sorry for telling you that yest-"

"Nathan," I interrupted him. "What you did was wrong, but that still doesn't define you. I would like it if you told me who that "he" was, but in the meantime, please know that I still do not see you anything less than what I previously thought."

Nathan became silent, gazing at me with a kind, warm expression.

"I'm just afraid of what that storm is about," I admitted.

"Don't worry, Hannah," he whispered gently, putting his arm around me, providing me that comfort we both needed. "It was probably just a random, reoccurring dream. Besides, don't let the anxiety of what's in the future make you day a shit one."

"Wow," I mumbled, chuckling. "This conversation has gotten deep." "I guess it has," agreed Nathan.

"But still," he reassured. "Don't worry. I'll be here...whatever consequences will occur."

* * *

 **Oh my…I am so sorry again for not updating this book for so long. Please forgive me…I have no excuse. Pure laziness is the key to…well...getting nothing done. Despite all of that, I really open you enjoyed this and please wait for the next chapter soon…**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Thank you.**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


	8. October 10th (Part 2)

**Hello again. I am so, so, so sorry to keep all of you waiting for almost a year for an update. The inevitably of such an occurrence is almost amusing, but I understand your possible annoyance. In the meantime, though, enjoy this new chapter. Just a warning that (and it would be obvious due to what happens in episode four of Life is Strange) things will begin getting a little darker. Anyway…enjoy. :)**

* * *

Being on the floor, lying down and tied up was a position the average person would find rather uncomfortable. I was no exception. I opened my eyes, heavy as if I had taken a multiple sleeping pills, and took a deep, challenging breath. My lungs, as they filled with the frozen air, felt as if their maximum capacity reduce by half. All around me was dark. The ground below me was carpet, though there was nothing warm about it. Something suddenly moved through the darkness, as though someone was here in this 'place' with me.

I heard a camera in the process of capturing moments.

" _How could any photo be worthy when there is such an absence of light_?" I thought randomly, unaware of the potential danger within a few metres of me.

"Stop!" I screamed in sudden horror, realization of the situation I was in…or at least what I thought I screamed.

Instead, all that came out was a pathetic groan, my body trying to move.

"Fucking shut up," seethed a malicious, yet familiar voice. "You messed up my shot."

I tried to see who the person was, their silhouette being an incredibly unreliable source to figure out their identity.

"Please…don't," I mumbled, the drowsiness affecting my vocal cords.

"Did I say you could speak, whore?" the voice insulted again.

Nathan. The voice belonged to Nathan.

"Nathan," I mumbled, yet with much more determination. "What are you doing?"

I received no reply, instead a series of clicks from a camera.

"Perfect," he said, his voice seemingly giddy. "These are perfect. Oh…Mr. Jefferson will be so proud of me."

"Nathan," I repeated. "Please…I beg you."

"Beg more," he repeated in a voice that didn't belong to him, or least as far as I knew.

"You...you..," he laughed. "You're a fucking sexy bitch. After this, maybe we'll have a little fun afterwards."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to get out of here. Wherever 'here' was.

"Nathan," I said, feeling my consciousness and strength finally coming together. "Why are you doing this? Why are you taking pictures of me?"

"STOP MOVING, YOU FUCKING ASS," he yelled, his voice much closer to me than before. I suddenly felt his hands, still possessing their usual warmth, grasping a chunk of my hair and one of my thighs.

"NATHAN!" I yelled. "PLEASE…STOP TH-"

My sentence was cut off with soft lips meeting mine.

For a moment, I enjoyed it, yet suddenly the painful truth of reality came back. I began screaming, causing Nathan to pull back.

"The drugs seem to be wearing off," he noted to himself. "I think another small dosage will give me all the time I need."

I began yelling, but my throat felt all dry. Instead, tears began streaming down my cheeks.

"Here," he whispered, sounding almost like the Nathan I was talking to a few hours ago. "This will help you relax."

"No, no, no!" I pleaded quietly. "No, Nathan. Please…"

He wasn't listening to me, only getting closer to me.

"Please, Nathan," I said. "I…I love you."

Or at least…I loved the 'other' Nathan from before. A sudden glint of light from an unknown source of light caused Nathan's features to become visible faintly.

That is when I saw his small smile, his blue eyes glinting at me…differently than what they usually would.

"Aww…" he whispered, putting a hand on my cheek.

I suddenly felt a pinch in the side of my neck. The feeling of drowsiness returned after a few seconds, though much more intense this time. I looked at Nathan's face, a final tear falling from my eye, as his speaks.

"I love you too…Rachel."

* * *

My eyes shot open…for real. My body was back in bed, a warm, thick blanket around me. I immediately began hearing peaceful breathing beside me. Nathan.

The thoughts of that dream made me shudder in fear.

" _It was just a dream_ ," I reminded myself. " _The real Nathan is here_."

I got out of his bed, making sure not to wake up him up, having sudden mixed emotions regarding his presence.

" _You dumbass_ ," I thought with disgust towards my own attitude. " _It was just a God forsaken dream_ …"

I walked out of his room and into the hallway, it's usual quietness, not to mention gloomy darkness, giving off the typical atmosphere any average person would get uncomfortable about. The coldness surrounding the place was not too unpleasant, but more so calming.

I took a few deep breaths and then gave a quick nod to myself.

I walked back inside Nathan's room and close his door behind me. The 'real' Nathan was his peaceful self, seeming unaware of any of the average person's worries in life. He looked like a person who would see the bright side of any situation. He looked as if he was free from all the hidden things in his life.

" _Wow_ ," I thought, amused by own thoughts. " _All that by just looking at him sleep. You are one weird girl, Hannah_."

I got back into his bed, the cover and smiled. The warmth of the covers was wonderful. I laid there for a few seconds before I moved closer to Nathan, feeling his warmth wrap around me like an individual blanket, only more inviting.

I wished I could be a part of Nathan's life forever. I never really understood it, but he made me feel a special type of happiness. Despite whatever opinions or dreams might have clouded my mind, he alone always outshined those same opinions and dreams.

And that is why I loved him.

"Hey, Hannah…"

I jolted up suddenly, finding Nathan standing beside the bed. He was in his usual type of clothes, especially that jacket. Always that red jacket.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Hahaha, good morning to you too," I said with a tired tone. "What is the time?"

"Like 12:28," he answered.

"What?" I said, quickly getting out of bed. "That late?"

"Yep. You were sleeping much more comfortably than me, I guess," he said, grinning.

"Well, is anything happening today that is important?" I asked.

"Well, in my opinion, no."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Nathan," I said, smiling.

"Does it look like I fucking care," he laughed.

"Whatever," I said. "I am getting to my classes."

"Sure thing," he said. "I will meet you after class and we can go out for dinner or something quickly before going to the End of the World Party."

"Not so much that party, but everything else, awesome," I agreed, walking towards his door, ready to leave. "Just on one condition: Take that jacket off!"

"What?" he said, looking at his said jacket. "This? This is my trademark. This is me."

"Does it look like I fucking care?" I quoted, opening the door, smiling. He gave me an expression which can only be described as unimpressed, but I saw him smile.

"Well, see you later"

"Bye, Hannah."

* * *

Photography class was as stressful as ever, and the karma I was getting for being late was no fun ride. Mr. Jefferson told us of all the important assignments due next week and how important it was to not delay on anything. He looked at all the people late to class, including me, to present an emphasis on his words. After his billionth time mention the 'Everyday Heroes' contest, the magical school bell rang and I got out of class.

When walking on to the campus's outside grounds, I looked up, seeing the brilliantly bright sky. Arcadia Bay, once again, proved of its beautifulness in simple ways.

I had a break for a little and I saw Mr. Jefferson talking with Max and her blue-haired friend. He was one strange man. And Max was one strange school girl. That occurrence with Kate's suicide was something else. The power to stop time. What a gift.

I sat down on one of the benches provided, hearing all the people talk about the upcoming party, while others were talking about the strange recent events of this week. My silence allowed me to observe the world around me with ease. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a long deep breath.

"Hannah."

I opened my eyes and saw Max standing in front of me.

"Oh, yes?" I said, smiling. "What is it?"

"Hi, I was just wondering; have you seen Nathan Prescott anywhere?" Max's tone and expression showed something that resembled a sense of determination. What did she want with Nathan?

" _Nathan_?" I thought, alarmed.

"No, I have no seen him," I replied automatically, continuing to smile. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, that is fine," she said, returning a smile. "Bye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

I sat outside for a while, feeling reasonably tired. Mixed with the drowsiness, I kept thinking up reasons to why Max would be interested in know Nathan's whereabouts. Unfortunately, none of the reasons were positive ones.

Suddenly, I received a phone call. The ringing stunned me a little, but the name on it stunned me even further. It was Nathan.

"Hello?" I greeted. "Nathan, is that you?"

I heard grunting and wheezing. Along with that, the sound of…sobs were also audible.

"Hannah?" I heard a sad, weak voice say on the other side.

"Uh…Nathan?" I said, feeling anxious. "A-Are you okay?"

"Please come up here?" he requested. "Please?"

"Yes, I am on my way now," I said.

What happened? What happened to Nathan?

Who did this to him?

* * *

I opened the door, the handle being broken, and saw him. He was on his bed, blood all over his face and hands. He was acting strange. He was acting like he was a small child. Helpless and lost.

"Nathan? I exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"Warren," he said. "Max, Chloe…"

"Them?" I said. "They, they hurt me. I-I deserved it. I'm such a dick."

"Why did they…?" I asked, getting tissues near him and cleaning his face and injuries.

"Please tell me what happened," I asked him. He nodded in response.

"Okay…" he began. "Well, I was walking back to my dorm, when I saw those two bitches."

He paused for a while. Focusing on his breathing for a bit.

"I overacted," he admitted. "I scared them, causing Warren to step between us and he began bashing me up badly. I think my nose is broken…"

"Okay then," I said. "It isn't that bad. I mean, you don't look bad."

He gave me a look that was confused and irritated as the same time. Besides his nose being slightly crooked and the blood, he looked the same as ever. Strangely enough, his brilliant blue eyes look even more mesmerising.

"I mean, you are still hot to me," I said.

I suddenly heard laughter from him, Nathan smiling and rocking slightly.

"What the hell, Hannah?" he said in between his laughs. "You are one messed up person."

I began laughing as well.

"Anyway, we need to take you to the hospital to get your nose good again," I suggested.

"Okay," he said, standing.

Suddenly, his phone began ringing. I expected him to reach it naturally, but when looking at his expression, his face was one of pure terror.

"What is wrong?" I asked. "Who is calling you?"

Nathan, ignoring my questions, reached for his phone finally and looked at the caller. His following expression seemed to confirm his terror.

"Oh no," he mumbled in fear. "He's coming…"

"What?! Who is coming?" I was scared. I was not sure if the fear was more for myself or for the danger of Nathan, but a sense of something quite disturbing developed inside of me.

"Who is it, Nathan?" I asked, calmly.

He just looked at me and shook his head. He opened his mouth, but before any words could escape his mouth, everything thing seemed to become…strange. It was like a pair of hands went over my hears and muffled the sounds I heard. Everything was…slowing down.

Then all went black.

* * *

I woke up under the covers of a bed. In a state of panic, I jumped out of bed and looked around. I was in my room and it seemed to be night-time.

Perplexed, I looked outside my window and to confirm my assumption, it was indeed night. The stars were shining and everything seemed quiet, not to mention calm, except I was not calm at all.

"Where is Nathan?" I whispered in worry. "What happened? Did I fall asleep or something?"

None of this made sense and it make matters worse, my head was having one of the once headaches I have ever had. But I had no time to worry about petty things like a headache. Nathan might be in danger.

I exited my room and after a few minutes of walking through Blackwell's corridors, I finally reached the exits and walk out on to the grounds.

That is when I saw it.

The moon…Or should I say 'moons' were in the sky. Two moons, one of them fading in and out like it wasn't part of this reality.

"What the hell?" I said in awe. "What is happening?"

Through the confusion, I heard rhythmic thumping. Almost like a beat.

" _Music_?" I thought. " _Oh, that is right. The End of the World Party is on now. I was asleep for that long_?"

For a moment, I thought of ignoring it and continuing to stare at the peculiar double moons, but something suddenly clicked. Nathan is at the End of the World Party. Wasn't he basically the host of it? Of course, he would be there.

* * *

When I entered the party area, I already felt a bad atmosphere around it. People having fun and acting like this week was like any other week. Kate committed suicide just two days ago, and no one seems to care. What are with these people?

"What horrible music taste," I mumbled to myself, listening to the dreadful music booming throughout the swimming pool area.

I went up to random people, asking if they had seen Nathan. All their responses were useless to me.

I walked further down the masses of people, their bodies moving with the beat of the song, along with the smell of chlorine and sweat mixing through my senses.

I finally found a soaking wet Alyssa, looking out of place in the party.

"Hey Alyssa," I greeted, my best attempt for a smile. "Why are you…um soaking wet."

I rolled my eyes for how obvious he reason was; we were no more than three feet away from a swimming pool.

"Oh, hey," she said back. "A couple of dicks made me fall into the water."

"Oh," I said. "I am sorry about that. These damn jerks around here. Having a party after such horrible events about Kate." "Yeah, I know," Alyssa commented.

"Hey, would you know where Nathan Prescott could be right now?"

Alyssa looked confused. "Uh…no, I do not. That is strange. Just a while ago, Max came up to me and asked a similar question."

Max? What is Max's issue with wanting to find Nathan so badly?

"Really?" I commented. "What did she say?"

"Just what you said," answered Alyssa. "But she also said to stay away from him as he is dangerous."

"What?" I said. "Why would Max say that?"

"I do not know."

"Well, thank you for your help, Alyssa," I thanked. "I hope you get dry soon."

"Hahaha…I hope so too. Bye Hannah."

I continued walking, thinking about what she said. Why is Max saying Nathan is dangerous? He is the one in danger!

I reached a blocked off area hidden behind black curtains. It seemed to me that this is where the 'real' party was held. The Vortex Club.

"Oh," a girl exclaimed rudely, sitting in front of the curtains behind a table. She was one of Victoria's 'minions'. "Are you trying to enter? Only VIP's allowed."

"Okay," I said, unimpressed by her tone. "Well, can you at least see if I am on that list." I pointed to the board with a list on it in front of her.

"Hannah, right?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Oh," she said. "You are right here…because of Nathan?" She looked at me with a judgemental expression.

"Did you bribe him or something?"

I ignored her and walked right through the curtains. I had no need to waste my time with such boring people.

When I walked in, I saw alcohol being served along with other beverages by a person behind a counter. Along with that, couches of people who seemed to be high on some type of drug. Ignoring such displeasing visuals, I continued until I saw Victoria talking with a group of people. Walking up to her, I touched her arm.

"Victoria," I said to her. "I need to talk with you."

Victoria turned towards me and her expression changed to confusion.

"Hannah," she said, a tone that I could not understand. "So Nathan added you himself. How cute."

I didn't know if she was just being sarcastic or serious.

"He really has a thing for you, you know," she said, her voice seemingly a bit away from being hostile.

"I know," I said, blushing a bit. "But I need to talk to you about him."

"What happened?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, expecting the same answer that everyone else gave.

"No, I have not," she said, acting scared. "Look, is Nathan in danger or something?"

"I am not sure," I admitted. "But I have a feeling."

"Because Max asked me the same question as you," Victoria explained. "But she had a more hostile attitude to him."

"Well…I have no idea what Max has to do with him, but I feel like it is not good," I said.

Victoria nodded and sighed. "I hope he is alright and hasn't done anything too stupid."

"I hope so too," I said.

"Hey, Hannah," Victoria said. "I am not the type of person to say things like this, but you seem like a really good person for Nathan. He has had a kind of hard life, with his father and all. Yet, every time he talked about you to me, he was always so…happy."

"Really?" I replied, my blushing having returned. "He talks about me?"

"Yeah," she said. "Well…anyway. I need to get back to the party mood. If you need anything, just text me. Here is my number."

* * *

I exited the swimming pool area and walked outside into the fresh air. The double moons were covered by clouds now, erasing them from existence.

"Where are you Nathan?" I asked the calm night. "Whe- "

The same feeling went over me. My hearing became distorted. The beat from the music inside the party had far more bass and longer intervals between each beat. Everything was slowing down.

Then again, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up staring at a clear night. The moon, no longer two moons, shining brightly among the stars. I stood up and immediately felt my head throb in pain.

"Ugh…" I groaned in discomfort. "What is happening?"

I looked around and saw piles of trash everywhere. I was in some type of junk area. A junk yard?

The sound of owls was audible throughout the darkness, along with the sound of crickets. I began walking, wondering what I was doing in this sinister place. Different shapes could be formed from the piles of junk with my imagination. It was horrifying. Every sound seemed to want to terrorize my mind.

Suddenly, scaring me to the point of near collapse, I heard a gunshot. It caused the place to seemingly vibrate. Was that me? Or was that my imagination.

I attempted to maintain optimism and agree it was my imagination, but I have no idea.

After a few more minutes of walking around the dark, endless maze, bright colours lit up the sky. Then bangs were heard from the sky. Fireworks. They seemed to be coming from Blackwell's location.

"They are really going that far with that lame party?" I asked.

Using the fireworks brilliant flashes of light, my pathway around the junk yard was clear. What was still not clear to me, though, was why I was here? How did I even get here?

I walked towards the point where tall trees were near me and a followed the boarder of the junk yard and trees. I came to a point where there was no other alternate pathway and followed it. That is when I saw it.

A butterfly, I swear perhaps it was the same butterfly I saw at the Two Whale Diner, with its brilliant blue wings, just like Nathan's eyes. It was flying amongst the junk, its wings giving of its own light. A perfect time for a photo, but now was not the time.

I walked near it and it fluttered right to a spot on the ground, surround by freshly turned soil. A disturbing sensation devoured a section of my soul.

I suddenly had the urge to dig. Lacking will power to resist, I grabbed a handful of dirt and began digging away vigorously. I didn't know what gave me this urge, nor did I know what exactly I would find, but when a human has a feeling like the one I had, they just know there is a hidden reality waiting to haunt you for the rest of your life.

Nathan.

Nathan…is…dead.

My first thought was how pale he was under the coloured light of the fireworks. My next thought was how he wasn't wear his jacket anymore. My third thought was how cold his skin was. My fourth thought was nothing.

"Nathan? NATHAN? NATHAN?!"

"No no no no no no. Please…"

"NATHAN! OH NO…PLEASE"

"Please"

"Please don't leave me"

The fireworks stopped. Just on time for such a moment. The moon somehow lost a part of its shine, just like me. The blue butterfly rested next to me and seemed to cease movement.

"…"

 _A STORM IS COMING_

"…"

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Yay. Finally finished with an immensely overdue chapter. I am so sorry about that. I do hope this long chapter was good enough, though. If you liked it, please like it and follow me if you would also like to. Thank you again and I really do hope you are all doing well. The next chapter will come soon… (sure it will XD)**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


End file.
